Tablets, touch screen devices, and other like portable electronic devices are often handheld or supported on the lap of the user. Users will often switch between holding the device, supporting the device on their lap, or placing the device in an electronic device holder with high frequency. The ease of mounting and dismounting a portable electronic device, such as a tablet, into and out of an electronic device holder is important. The portable electronic device must be easily retained in the holder during loading and unloading of the electronic device. Thus, providing an electronic device holder that can be operated by a single hand to provide a secure mounting within the device holder is desired. Further, seatback frames generally include an upper cross member having some type of support flange disposed therealong. With multiple manufactures and stamping plants for the parts of the seatback frame, a number of configurations exist for the support flange. Thus, a coupling system is desired, wherein a structural member has the versatility to couple to the various configurations of a support flange in a seatback frame to provide an appropriate and consistent landing for attaching a mounting bracket.
The present invention provides an electronic device holder securely mounted to a seatback in a vehicle which can be loaded and unloaded by a single hand of the user in a fast and secure manner, while further providing an electrical connection between the electronic device and a power source or data connection of the vehicle.